


Cough

by RicaRica6661



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Basically Horace is sick and he’s sad about it, But in a friendly way, Can you tell I don’t have siblings?, Fever, Horace blushes once, I mean they say “I love you” and they cuddle, Jacob x Horace if you squint real hard, Other, Overuse of the word bud and buddy, Sick Character, That’s the height of anything that could be seen as romantic, Vomiting, Whump, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicaRica6661/pseuds/RicaRica6661
Summary: Horace gets sick, Jacob cares for him.
Relationships: Jacob Portman & Horace Somnusson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cough

Jacob nervously watched Horace cough as they walked back to the children’s home together. He was been acting off the whole day, and Jacob was starting to think it wasn’t just nightmares.

“You feeling okay?”

“‘M fine” Horace rasped. He frowned at his voice and gave another wet cough. “I- I mean I’m fine. Why?”

Jacob raised an eyebrow, “Because you’ve been violently coughing for the past hour”

Horace stared at the ground and looked almost ashamed of himself.

Jacob laid his hand on one of Horace’s shoulders. “You know, it’s okay if you’re not feeling 100%” 

“I know”

Jacob glances down to see Horace trying in vain to wipe away the tears that kept falling.

“Oh buddy” he said softly, halting their walk to wrap him in a tight hug, “Why’re you crying?”

“I just wish I wasn’t such a burden on everyone” he sobbed “I don’t even have a good peculiarity. All I do is be anxious, have nightmares and cry. I can’t be sick as well!”

“I promise, none of us think you’re burden. We all love you so, so much Horace.”

But that just seemed to make him cry harder.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, we’re almost home, it’ll be just you and me, and then I can take care of you properly, does that sounds good?”

“Could we cuddle?” He asked hopefully 

“How about water? Maybe some Tylenol?”

Horace nodded “okay... and then cuddles?” He asked in a shy little voice 

“And then cuddles” Jacob agreed, patting his back and going to retrieve the medicine and water

When he came back Horace was still standing in the middle of his room shivering.

“Go get in bed. I’ll take care of you”

Horace grinned and climbed into the older boys bed.

“Open” Jacob told him

Horace followed his directions and let him lay the pill on his tongue.

“Great, now water”

He took a sip of the water Jacob held in front of him. 

“Good boy”

Horace hoped he couldn’t see the deep blush that spread across his cheeks

“Okay, let’s take your temperature, open up again”

Jacob stuck the thermometer into the younger boy’s mouth and waited for the beep.

“101. Yup, you’re sick alright.”

“Is that a lot?” He asked

“Well, it’s not hospital bad, but you do have a fever, you just need rest, and fluids. Do you like orange juice?”

Horace wriggled further into bed until only his eyes peaked over the top of the blanket before nodding.

“Great, I’ll be right back”

When Jacob returned, Horace was retching over the side of the bed

“Oop, no, not there” Jacob said, helping him off the bed and leading him to the bathroom. Or he tried to, they got halfway down the hall before Horace doubled over, puking on the hardwood floor and bursting into tears.

“It’s okay bud” Jacob said, rubbing the weepy boy’s back. “It wasn’t on the carpet, that was our goal. Maybe we’ll stick to water for now.”

Horace sniffled, not moving from his place against Jacob.

“Wanna go back to bed?”

Horace shook his head “I-I’m going to-“

Jacob winced at the harsh gagging coming from the younger peculiar, pulling his hair away from his face when the content of his stomach splashed against the floor, until he was left dry heaving.

Jacob helped him stand up and led him the rest of the way to the bathroom. He set a towel over the toiled lid and sat Horace down there.

“You just sit tight, I’m going to bring you a change of clothes”

Horace gave a weak groan. He felt dizzy and cold, anxiously waiting for Jacob to come back.

He sighed with relief when he heard footsteps. 

“I brought choices.” He said, holding up the onesie he had bought him a while ago, and Horace’s regular pajamas. 

Horace just barely opened his eyes to look at his options. He decided on the onesie, it was fuzzy and he was very cold.

Jacob helped him out of his vomit soaked clothes, sitting him back down once he was naked. He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom cupboard, wet it in warm water and cleaned around Horace’s mouth and chest, then he helped him into his pajamas.

“How’s your tummy?”

“Bad”

“Do you think you’re going to throw up again?”

Horace nodded

“Well I’ll go get a bucket or something, you wait here.”

Horace curled in on himself and bit back a sob.

“I’ll be right back bub, I just have to go to the basement for a sec.  
-  
Horace tried to not be sick, he really did, but no matter how many times he swallowed back the bile, it just wouldn’t stop coming up. He tucked his feet under him and spit it up onto the floor. He settled back and took deep breaths

“Jacob went to get me a bucket” he told himself “he’s going to be right back”

Still, his anxiety was getting to him, it may have been irrational, but he was very worried Jacob had up and left him. 

After what felt like hours waiting for him, Horace slipped off the toilet seat to go and search for him, promptly stepping into the puddle of bile he’d left. 

Horace felt his bottom lip trembling, but he took a deep breath and steadied himself. He had cried too many times that day, it was just some disgusting stuff, that’s all, no need to cry.

He reached for the door and was surprised by it swinging open from the other side.

“Got it! We can go to bed now.”

Horace hugged himself, looking away.

“What’s wrong?” Jacob asked

“I threw up again” he mumbled 

“I’ll clean it up once I get you in bed again.”

Horace let Jacob lead him back to the bedroom and tuck him into bed. 

“I’m going to put the bucket right next to you, just in case, is that okay?” Jacob told him 

“Mhm”

“Perfect. I’ll be right back. Again”

Horace couldn’t find the energy to react. He did know he made a bizarre squeaking noise when Jacob came back.

“Still feeling cuddles?”

“Yes!” He rasped

Jacob climbed over the younger boy and curled around him. Horace sighed contently. 

“I love you buddy. I’m sorry you’re sick”

Horace hummed in response before drifting off.


End file.
